


My Brother's Boyfriend

by gracesivan



Category: troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: Also I realized there's like NO tracob fics, Fluff, M/M, Tracob, this is my first fic so im sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracesivan/pseuds/gracesivan
Summary: Troye and Jacob Bixenman deal with the confirmation of their relationship on Instagram.





	My Brother's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I apologize in advance for how cringy it can get. I came up with the idea after realizing there were barely any Troye/Jacob fics, and recognizing that it was my duty as a fangirl to write one.
> 
> hmu on Instagram: @navis.eyort
> 
> and tumblr bc I'm a thirsty hoe: @pensivesivan
> 
> And while we're at it why not soundcloud: @gracesivan

"Jacob!" Troye calls out. He's sitting in the dark on their bed, on his phone, scrolling through his explore feed. "I gotta show you something!"

"What?" Asks Jacob, from inside the bathroom, where he's just finished showering. 

"Come here, it's important!"

"Okay, give me a second," Jacob yells back, and a few moments later, his tall frame fills the doorway. Troye takes note that he only had time to pull on his boxers, and it makes his heart skip a beat.

Jacob makes his way over to the bed, and Troye holds out his phone for him to see the picture Jacob's sister just posted. 

"Hey, it's you posing with that naked chick." Jacob says with mock jealousy, referencing the photoshoot Troye had for V Magazine.

"No, look," Troye says, pointing at the screen, "the caption." Jacob leans closer, squinting his eyes, and reads,

"Hope my brother's boyfriend wins at the VMA's tonight," and Troye sighs. "Yeah?" He says, looking at Troye. "What's wrong?"

"Jacob." Troye answers in frustration, "Brother's Boyfriend. She's talking about us. Now -" he quickly checks the amount of likes on the photo -"Now 600 people know that we're a couple. And it's gonna spread like a wildfire. You know how my fans are." 

"It's okay, Troye." Says Jacob, taking Troye's phone and laying it on the bed. He sticks out his bottom lip and feigns sadness. "You won't be so stressed if I give you a quick kiss." He reaches his hands out, motioning forTroye to stand.

Troye looks longingly between his phone and Jacob, finally choosing his boyfriend over the internet.

"Fine." Troye groans, and stands up, letting Jacob pull him close. Troye splays his hands across the taller man's chest, but brings a finger up to Jacob's lips. 

"Promise me you'll talk to your sister." Troye says quietly. Jacob nods, eager to cut the bullshit and get to the kissing. Troye seems satisfied, so Jacob leans in, but Troye laughs and stops him.

"Baby, your hair is wet. It tickles, and you're dripping all over me," he says.

"Too bad." Says Jacob, and suddenly his lips are on Troye's and he's making these amazing little noises under his breath. 

Troye's tongue pushes through his lips, and there's this moment when he's aware of the softness of Jacob's lips, the very careful way the fingers around his waist play with the hem of his shirt, and the growing bulge he can feel pressing against his inner thigh.

Jacob notices the way Troye has to tilt his head up, and he moves closer to get more of Troye. Troye responds by grabbing Jacob's shirt a little tighter, and he seems to approve of this closeness by shifting his leg so that it's between Troye's.

Then Jacob kisses him even harder and he feels like he's floating and there's this fluttery feeling right below his stomach and oh -

They've stopped.

Why have they stopped?

"Damn Troye," Jacob says playfully when they pull apart, "you're gonna make me lose my mind. I thought that was just supposed to be a quick kiss?" He flashes a smile, and Troye can feel the heat rushing to his face.

"I'm sorry" he answers, "if you wanted to stop, that's fi -" Troye starts, but Jacob silences him. "I definitely don't mind," he says. "Good." Troye replies. "But in the future, your sister better not give away the date of our wedding."

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations! You read the whole story! Now that you've stuck around for so long, would you be willing to leave suggestions in the comments?:))


End file.
